When We Were Young
by stonecoldfox
Summary: What if Will and Grace met when they were kids?
1. New Kid On The Block

newkid

When We Were Young

By StoneColdFox

CHAPTER ONE: New Kid On The Block

RATING: G

DISCLAIMER: They're all mine. No, it's true. **BLOWS A RASPBERRY** Okay, okay, I lied. They're not mine, alright? If they were, though, I'd give them cookies and love them and hug them and brush their hair… and yes, I'm so very sad.

SUMMARY: What if Will and Grace had met when they were kids? Imagine them as ten year-olds. Awww… they're pretty cute, huh?

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is only my second fic ever… so go easy on me, okay? LOL

10-year-old Grace Adler sat with one leg up on the windowsill, her elbow on her knee and her hand cupping her chin as she gazed through the window. It was raining, again. It had been raining every day for almost a week. Grace sighed as she looked down at her bike, sitting by itself outside under the carport. She wished she could go for a ride to the lake, or the playground, or even to the store for her mother… anything to get out of the house.

Grace turned and looked around her bedroom, surveying her options. Monopoly? Well, there really wasn't anybody to play with – her Mom was too busy entertaining her theatre friends. Daddy was watching the baseball game. Her sister Jill was too little and stupid to play – she never followed the rules. And her best friend, Angie, was away for the summer. Barbie dolls? No way, thought Grace. The only reason she had any dolls in her room was because Mommy's friend Julian always gave them to Grace for Chanukah and her birthdays. She hated dolls. Dress ups? Nah… Dress ups are no fun with only one person.

Grace sighed and stood up, ready to go downstairs and annoy her mother for amusement. As she was about to leave the room, something outside caught her eye.

A moving truck. Across the road.

The little girl curled a fiery red lock of hair around her finger as she watched the moving men removing items one by one from the truck.

A desk… A couch… A fridge… a big box that said "Dad's books" on the side… A lamp… A bike… 

"A bike!" Grace squealed. It was a brand new purple one, about the same size as hers, which could mean only one thing. "New kid!"

As she raced down the stairs, Grace's mind began to picture her new neighbour… She'd be pretty, but not as pretty as Grace. She'd have shoulder-length blonde hair and green eyes, and she'd love dogs and ice cream. She'd also like riding her bike a LOT, and reading Nancy Drew books. Just like Grace.

"Bye Mom!" the petit redhead called out as she grabbed her coat. She could hear her mother in the next room, regaling her friends with a dramatic account of her opening night in the local production of Hair: The Musical. Bobby Adler called back to her daughter.

"Where are you going, Grace?"

"Just across the road, Mom. There's a new kid moving in!" 


	2. First Sight

The "When We Were Young" Series

The "When We Were Young" Series

By StoneColdFox

CHAPTER TWO: First Sight

RATING: G

DISCLAIMER: "Will and Grace" is a trademark of National Broadcasting Company in association with Three Sisters Entertainment/Everything Entertainment. Or something like that… Anyhow, no infringement is intended. No matter how much I tell myself they are, THESE CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE.

SUMMARY: Pt 2 of When We Were Young… A series based on the premise that Will and Grace met when they were kids, rather than in College (as in the show).

FEEDBACK: Love it love it love it. And then some. PLEASE REVIEW!

"Hey mister!" Grace called out to a man in a blue sweater near the removal truck, forgetting her manners for a moment. Suddenly shy, she corrected herself. "Uh, excuse me, sir?"

He didn't hear her at first, and continued to instruct the removal guys who were still unloading items from the truck.

"Oh, uh – be careful with that, guys. It's kind of… fragile. There's a, a door… there… Uh, watch out for that… okay, yeah, if you could just, uh, put it in the living-Oh! Oh, there it goes… heh… Oh, no, don't worry. I can, uh, clean that up later…" The somewhat flustered man backed away from the truck, deciding it was better if he didn't watch. Grace tried again.

"Excuse me? Sir?"

He turned around and, noticing the redhead for the first time, smiled.

"Oh! Hello."

"Hi! I'm Grace Adler," Grace stuck out her hand boldly, and the man found that she had a firm handshake.

"George. George Truman," he replied, somewhat taken aback by the forthright little girl in front of him.

"Pleased to meet you! So… you're moving in, huh? Oh, wait," Grace giggled and tapped her forehead. "Duh! Of course you're moving in. That's what all the moving vans are for! I live across the road," Grace pointed to her yellow two-story house. "So I guess we'll be neighbors!"

"I guess so," an amused smile played on George's face. He immediately thought of his son, William, whom he affectionately called Will. He'd been unhappy about moving to a new suburb, thinking he wouldn't have any friends to play with over the summer. This little girl seemed like a perfect match. "How old are you?" he asked.

"Ten and three quarters."

"I see. I have a son who's almost eleven, too."

The disappointment was evident in Grace's wide eyes. "A son?"

"Yes. His name's Will. He's right inside, if you'd like to meet him."

Grace's face fell even more. She glanced over to the purple bike, making sure she hadn't been mistaken. "But… you have a daughter too, right?"

George shook his head. "Nope. Two boys. My other son, Sam, is away at college. He's almost nineteen." Confused, George let his eyes follow Grace's, over to where the purple bike was standing. He let out a chuckle. "Oh! I see… The bike. Uh, that belongs to Will. He just really likes the color purple. His buddies gave him hell when he chose a purple bike, but Will refused to give it up."

Grace bit her lip. The bike belonged to a boy. A stupid, stinky boy. And she'd been so happy! Finally, she'd thought she'd have somebody to have fun with over the summer. She'd already been picturing the sleepovers they'd have, the picnics they'd share at the lake, the dances they'd make up…

And now all hopes of a fun summer were gone, Grace thought. Another boy in the neighborhood… Just what she needed. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Hey Dad! Have you seen my denim jacket? I thought I put it in my backpack, but Mom thinks it might be in the suitca-Hello," the boy cut himself off at the sight of the girl standing with his father.

Grace stood awkwardly, smiling politely at the boy as she tried to hide her still-evident disappointment. "Hi. You must be Will."

"Yeah," He looked up at his Dad. "You been talking about me behind my back again?" he accused jokingly. George chuckled and tousled his son's hair playfully as he began to walk away.

"Nice to meet you, Grace. You kids have fun now."

The boy smiled broadly at Grace, who appeared to be eyeing him warily. He was kind of cute, she thought to herself. Solidly built, but wiry-looking. His eyes were bright and friendly, and he had a killer smile.

"Grace, is it?"

"Yeah, Grace Adler. I live across the road."

Will nodded. There was an uncomfortable silence between them, neither one knowing what to say next. Will shifted from foot to foot as Grace curled a lock of hair around her finger and exhaled loudly. Finally Will broke the silence.

"So… You wanna go for a ride? Maybe show me around the neighborhood?"

Grace thought carefully for a moment. She looked up at the sky. The clouds that had loomed overhead for days were beginning to disappear, and she thought she spied a little ray of sunlight poking out from behind them. Well, she thought. It's not like I have anything better to do.

"Okay," Grace agreed, smiling happily. "Wait here, I'll grab my bike!"


End file.
